


Safe

by KeriArentikai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Everyone is happy though, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Somnophilia, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriArentikai/pseuds/KeriArentikai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really don't mind," Stiles had said.  And Derek heard: "I want you to."</p><p>He didn't do it, then.  Not really.  He had continued running his hands along Stiles' body as he fell asleep, only occasionally brushing up against a sensitive area.  With the last bits of his consciousness, Stiles smiled at him.  Derek stared at him for a long time before falling asleep.</p><p>"Seriously, anytime," Stiles had said another night, with that gleam in his eye.  And Derek heard: "Please."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> So it's 1:30 and I would like not to be held accountable for what I'm posting, since I really have no idea how it happened. I'm just going to post this and then go hide - anyone who has read something I wrote that wasn't like this and expected something else... sorry!
> 
>  **Please notice the dubcon tag** \- while everyone is happy at the end, consent gets iffy.

"I really don't mind," Stiles had said. And Derek heard: "I want you to."

He didn't do it, then. Not really. He had continued running his hands along Stiles' body as he fell asleep, only occasionally brushing up against a sensitive area, a hip or a nipple. With the last bits of his consciousness, Stiles smiled at him. Derek stared at him for a long time before falling asleep.

"Seriously, anytime," Stiles had said another night, with that gleam in his eye. And Derek heard: "Please."

_____

It had been a spectacularly shitty day. Derek was fucking done with random omegas wandering through his territory. He stood up quickly from his chair as Stiles came out into the waiting room.

"The doctor says I'm pretty much fine, don't worry," he said as he placed a comforting hand on Derek's shoulder. "There's a tiny crack in one of my ribs, but there's not much they can do for that anyway."

"You should move out of town," Derek said, for what felt like the millionth time. Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, take me home. I told my dad I'm staying at your place tonight. And they gave me the good drugs," he said, shaking the pill bottle.

____

Stiles took a quick shower and didn't put anything on before getting into bed. He almost never slept naked - he was usually too cold if it was a temperature Derek was comfortable with. It only happened when they were too exhausted or lazy after sex.

Stiles took his painkillers - how many was he supposed to be taking? - and looked over at Derek, shy, coy, tired.

"C'mon," he said as he lifted the covers beside him, inviting Derek into his own bed. Derek's hands shook as he undressed.

By the time he sat down, pulling the covers over his lower half as he propped himself up on the headboard, Stiles was fast asleep, sprawled out on his stomach. He was always a heavy sleeper, even without any extra pharmaceutical help.

Derek took some time to look at him. He was usually so animated that it was only when Stiles slept that he felt like he had the chance to really see him. Tonight it was bittersweet - he saw not only the curves of his back, his face innocent in sleep, his relaxed hands but also the black eye, the bruised body, the cut on his arm.

He wanted to give Stiles what he wanted, just to make him happy. The problem was that he wanted it, too. Oh, he wanted it. 

He pulled the covers off of Stiles and, just with that, he was already getting hard.

Stiles was lying there, unconscious, and here Derek could protect him. When he wasn't getting kidnapped, when he wasn't breaking more bones, when he wasn't running off to save the day even when Derek asked him to stay home. He couldn't actually control Stiles or keep him away from danger, he had learned that lesson the hard way. Not out there. 

But here? Here Stiles wasn't going anywhere. Here he could do what he wanted with him.

He started by leaning over and kissing his cheek, running his lips down Stiles' neck. He licked at that spot behind his ear that always drove Stiles nuts but the only reaction he got was a slightly heavier exhale. Derek moved further down the bed, seating himself next to Stiles' hips, all of his back within easy reach. He explored it with fingers and mouth, careful - oh so careful - to avoid the bruises. 

He found one spot near Stiles' hip that was undamaged and he sucked his own mark onto Stiles' skin. He thought about Stiles noticing it in the morning, or maybe the next day, and smiled. 

With a soft grip on his shoulder, he gently turned Stiles over so that he was lying on his back. This time he started with Stiles' mouth. He ran his fingers back and forth along his lower lip and then pressed in just a bit, just to feel a little bit of the moisture and heat. He leaned down and kissed him, first the top lip then the lower lip, chaste kisses with no tongue. Stiles didn't react at all.

He moved down Stiles' body and paused to lick and suck at his nipples. He tried a soft bite and then a harder one - the second had Stiles huffing out some air, but not really getting any closer to waking up, at least not according to his slow, steady heartbeat. 

He moved down to Stiles' dick. It was soft but Derek didn't mind. Stiles was so often frantic, desperate, racing to get off that he couldn't regret having time to go as slow as he wanted. So he took his time exploring with his fingers. 

It was familiar territory, but his experience of Stiles' body was always shared with Stiles himself. Now it was just him and Stiles' body was his alone. He thought about the amount of trust that Stiles was giving him and had to take a break, resting his forehead against Stiles' thigh, until he could get his emotions under control again.

He licked at the base of Stiles' cock for a little while, then took the head into his mouth, sucking gently. He was getting a little harder, clearly an involuntary reaction, and that allowed him to take him in a bit deeper. It was good, but this part was less fun without Stiles making noise above him.

Derek sat back up and moved Stiles again so he was positioned how he started - prone with his head turned to the side on his pillow. Derek went down to the foot of the bed and carefully eased Stiles' legs apart, bending them a bit at the knee so there was no resistance. 

He sat back on his haunches, appreciating the view, and couldn't help rubbing himself a bit through his boxers. Derek had thought about doing this, sure, ever since Stiles had casually said he didn't mind if Derek slept with him even if he came in in the middle of the night and found Stiles mostly asleep. If he was honest with himself, he had even thought about it before then, but only as a fantasy and not something he would actually do. He never thought it would really happen like this. On a night when he was so grateful just to have Stiles here, alive, in any way he could have him.

He leaned forward and spread Stiles' cheeks even wider with his thumbs. Letting go with one hand, he ran his thumb gently around Stiles' hole, not pressing in, just touching. It was puckered tight and he didn't try to get anything inside, not yet.

Instead, he ran his tongue along the same path his thumb had taken. Stiles usually felt uncomfortable (or awkward, or embatrassed, who knew?) when Derek did this, squirming away after a minute, even though Derek knew - could tell based on his heartbeat and scent - that it felt good. And Derek loved doing it, but he didn't push the issue. But now... well, he wasn't squirming away. He licked for a while, tasting the remnants of the soap from Stiles' shower as well as Stiles' skin, then pushed his tongue inside.

Derek raised his head, surprised, when he heard a soft noise come out of Stiles' mouth. He was definitely still asleep, but even so his body had responded a little. He leaned back down and went back to it, only stopping when his tongue and jaw started to get a little stiff. By then Stiles' rim was stretched and wet and one finger went in with no resistance at all. One wasn't going to be enough, though, so Derek reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube. He added a second finger, moving in and out, spreading the lube inside. He switched to using both thumbs, not pistoning in and out but massaging outward. Between the rimming and the relaxation that comes naturally with sleep, it was easy to stretch him out. Soon he had three fingers moving in, then a fourth. They didn't usually bother going to four fingers, but Derek knew that Stiles liked the uncomfortable pressure when he first entered him and he didn't want to risk waking him. So he went slowly and got him as wide and lubed-up as he could.

When he thought Stiles was loose enough to take him, he got up off the bed and finally took off his boxers, running a hand up and down his length with only the slightest pressure. He definitely wasn't going to last long - he had been painfully aroused for at least an hour now - but that didn't matter, since he wasn't worried about getting Stiles off.

He slicked himself up and knelt in between Stiles' legs, pulling his hips slightly up, enough that he could line himself up with Stiles' hole.

He was stretched and Derek went so slow, but as he pushed in, Stiles still came a little closer to the surface of consciousness, mumbling a little and moving his arm. Derek froze, halfway in and still holding Stiles' body open for him. The rush of adrenaline almost made him jerk the rest of the way in instinctively but he held very still and breathed until he was sure he could hold off either fucking in hard or coming immediately. 

Amazingly, unbelievably, Stiles's breaths grew deep and even again as he went deeper into sleep again, still half-impaled on Derek's cock. Derek groaned at the thought and moved in, more slowly this time, until his balls were pressed against Stiles'. He leaned over Stiles' back, fitting their bodies close together, and started to move. He rocked back and forth, feeling the heat of Stiles all around him, loose and relaxed and immobile and _safe_. 

He probably would have been a little embarrassed if anyone heard the noise he made as he came.

After he learned to breathe again and pulled out, he looked again at Stiles' ass, still spread open by the position of his legs. It wasn't a tight furl anymore, it was still open and Derek could see his come as well as lube. He ran his fingers over it, just one last time. Then he turned Stiles onto his side, the way he usually slept, wiped himself off (but not Stiles), and fell asleep, holding him close. 

____

Stiles was smiling at him when Derek woke up. 

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked, seeing the black eye and the welter of bruises on his ribcage like all over again in this new day.

"Really good," he said, and his grin was almost wider than his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then.
> 
> And thanks go to otter, who encouraged me recently to let my freak flag fly. Or, possibly, darn you otter!


End file.
